Generally, a laundry treatment appliance refers to an apparatus that can treat laundry by applying physical and/or chemical operations to laundry. For example, a washing machine, which can remove contaminants adhered to laundry, a dehydration machine, which can dehydrate laundry by rotating a wash tub in which laundry is accommodated at a high speed, and a drying machine, which can dry wet laundry by supplying cold air or hot air into a wash tub, may be collectively referred to as laundry treatment appliances.
Laundry treatment apparatuses that are capable of drying clothes may be classified into an exhaust type drying system and a circulation (condensation) type drying system based on the flow of high-temperature air (hot air) supplied to clothes.
The circulation type drying system generally has a configuration in which, after the removal of moisture from air discharged from a tub (dehumidification), the air is reheated and resupplied into the tub.
The exhaust type drying system generally has a configuration in which heated air is supplied into a tub and air discharged from the tub is discharged out of a laundry treatment apparatus, rather than being resupplied into the tub.